


Bond

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Camping, Crying, Cute, Drama, Eventual Sterek, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Stiles gets into trouble, Tears, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale doesn't got to school the day of the fire and everything changes. AU. Eventual Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles squirmed again trying to get comfortable but it was no use. He had to pee, he didn't want to, it was night and the wind was howling outside their tent. He looked over at Scott, he wanted to wake him make him go with him, but he wasn't a baby anymore he could go pee all by himself even if he still wanted to wake Scott. He rolled over and grabbed at the area he put his flashlight last, he found it and turned it on. Part of him was hoping that the light would wake Scott up, in fact he shined in right in his face, but he stubbornly kept on sleeping. Stiles grumbled under his breath at Scott non-cooperativeness as he pulled on his shoes and zipped open the tent. He made as much noise as possible but Scott still didn't wake up. He swallowed nervously before reminding himself that he was 7 years old now, he wasn't a baby.

He stepped out in the brisk night and zipped back up the tent. He made his way down to the bathrooms, he was glad that this camp had real bathrooms and not the other kind. However the bathrooms were a little ways away from the campground. He slipped past the other tents in their area and quickly made his way down the path. He managed to find the bathroom by flashlight and was able to do what he needed to do, then he made his way up the path again.

The way back up seemed much scarier then the way there had been, because on the way to the bathrooms all he had been thinking was his bladder. Now that he didn't have that distraction he kept on wondering how close he was to camp, and wishing he had woken up Scott and taken him with him. Not only was the wind whistling ominously through the trees, he heard some howling, and it didn't seem from very far off.

Stiles got scared and accidentally dropped his flashlight, which happened to turn off when it hit the ground; just his luck. Stiles got onto his hands and knees, he scrambled around in the dirt and plants trying to find the flashlight. His finger brushed it but he froze as he heard something; something was breathing heavily right by him. Stiles trembled, please let it be Scott having come after him, he pleaded inwardly before managing to grab his flashlight and turn it back on. Stiles shrunk in fear as the sight of a wolf came into his view, the wolf stood less then ten feet away.

He tried to remember what his scout leader said about wolves, but his entire mind was only filled with. Holy crap it's a wolf! Holy crap it's close to me! I hope it's not hungry! The thought that was in the forefront of his mind was run, except he seemed to remember that sometimes running away from an animal could make it worse, if only he could remember which animal that was for. Stiles expected the wolf to leap on him and tear out his throat as he kneeled there on the ground frozen in fear and confusion, but it didn't it simply looked at him. Then it whined and lowered it's head down to it's paws. Stiles brows creased in confusion, he was about to turn and walk away thanking his lucky stars when he saw it.

There was a cut in the wolf's back leg and it looked bad. He wasn't sure what exactly made him do it, since wolves were dangerous and he could have died for doing something so reckless, after all wolves were not puppies. Even dogs if they weren't trained right could bite people, and wolves they were born in the wild. However despite knowing this Stiles stuck his hand out for the wolf to smell, like his Aunt Linda had taught him to do with her dog Rusty, until she had moved 3 months ago to Missouri. The wolf didn't bite it at least not right away, it looked at the hand for a long moment before smelling it and then looking up at him.

How human-like were wolves? Because Stiles could practically feel the sadness rolling off the wolf. He didn't like anything to be sad, especially his mom; she had been really sad lately and hadn't told him why. Stiles instinctively dropped down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the wolf. The wolf tensed for a moment and Stiles worried that the wolf might attack him, but the wolf relaxed again, and whined. Stiles had a feeling it the wolf was human it would be crying.

Stiles shifted slightly so that instead of hugging the wolf he was sitting right next to it. He petted the wolf like his Aunt Linda had shown him with Rusty, only slower. The wolf looked at him sadly, and Stiles kept petting his fur, until a little while later the wolf got back onto it's feet and padded away. Stiles looked sadly after the wolf, he hoped the wolf would get better. He grabbed his forgotten flashlight and headed back to camp. He made it the rest of the way without incident and zipped open his tent. He saw Scott look at him half asleep 'now he woke up', Stiles thought but instead of saying anything he just took off his shoes and zipped back up the tent.

"Where do you go?" Scott asked sleepily.

"Bathroom." he answered shortly before climbing back into his sleeping bag. Scott nodded and turned over and seemed to fall back asleep almost immediately. It took Stiles a little bit longer but eventually he followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later.

He watched his father come into the hospital, and knew from his father's face that his father knew what had happened. Stiles kept seeing it go through his mind, the moment his mother had died, the moment he had watched her die. Stiles shook his head, no this had to be wrong. A joke, a mistake, his Dad was coming over to him and Stiles knew that his Dad was going to destroy the denial he had going on and he didn't want that. He jumped to his feet and used his nervous energy that usually only manged to get him into trouble to propel himself out the nearest door that his Dad wasn't closest to. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard his father calling for him to come back, but all he was paying attention to was his breathing, he as he ran as fast as he could as far away as he could.

He wasn't usually a sprinter but he usually had a lot of energy which he finally was able to use in a productive way...like his mom had always told him to do. That thought only made him pick up his speed, he made it a few miles down the road before he came to forest lines border; Stiles barely thought about it before plunging into the trees. Stiles ran for another five minutes before his body refused to move anymore, which while not impossible, was certainly a first since he always seemed like he was moving and twitching. Stiles sunk to the ground regardless of the fact that the ground was hard and cold. He was still hot from his run, so he barely felt the cool air that normally would have made his wish for a coat.

He ran his fingers distractedly through the dirt although he was only able to get through the upper most layer and barely at that, the ground was pretty much frozen. Stiles felt tears leak their way down his checks and pulled his legs to his chest because he started to feel cold in the chilling air. The sun was going down and just a few wisps of purple and pink were left in the sky. His small body was wracked with sobs... it wasn't fair. His mom was a good person, she always took care of him and loved him, even when he was being bad. She didn't deserve cancer, she hadn't deserved to die. He buried his head and tears into his jeans and clutched as his knees as he cried more.

A few minutes later he felt something hit his knee and he ignored it. The second time something hit his knee he reluctantly looked up, he saw a wolf sitting right next to him. He scrambled a few steps backwards on his hands and feet before he stopped. This wolf felt familiar, like the other wolf.

Only he was older now and after he told his Dad about his experience with the wolf in the woods, his father had told him that wolf don't live in California and he must have been having a nightmare. Stiles had managed to convince himself over the last 3 years that it had been a nightmare, after all wolves don't normally come to human kids and look so sad.

He looked at the wolf wondering if the wolf was going to attack him, but he didn't feel like the wolf would. Stiles slowly put his hand under the wolf's nose the wolf briefly sniffed it, but just stared at him. Stiles stared at it for a long moment, he knew what he wanted to do but he worried that if he tried to do what he wanted the wolf would attack him. Even if his gut feeling was that the wolf wouldn't, his head was telling him that trying what he wanted would be stupid. The wolf just stayed still staring at him and Stiles decided to just go for it. He wrapped his arms around the wolf. He felt the wolf's hot but not unpleasant breath on his check and it's smooth fur gliding under his fingers. He tensed for a moment wondering if the wolf would attack him but the wolf just stayed still.

Stiles pulled himself away from the wolf and instead started petting him again. Tears started filling his eyes again as he did so. The wolf just stayed still, but the wolf presence made him feel better and eventually he was able to stop crying. Which was of course when he realized that he was in the forest at night and he had no idea how to find his way out of said forest. He started crying again for a completely different reason.

"I'm lost...lost...how will my Dad find me?" he asked softly his voice trembling in fear. This wasn't like his camping trip where there was a camp leader less then 100 feet away and he had his best friend sleeping right next to him. He was alone, in the middle of the forest with no idea how to get back. Plus it was getting colder.

He regretted the fact that he had run from the hospital like he had. His Dad must be worried about him, which was the last thing he needed after...what had happened. How was he going to get back to his Dad? He felt something tug his his short sleeved t-shirt and found that the wolf had his teeth on his t-shirt and was tugging. Stiles tensed for a second fearing that the wolf had changed his mind and was now attacking him, but the wolf seemed to want him to move. Stiles frowned, only briefly thinking about how crazy it was to follow what he thought a wolf wanted.

Regardless Stiles slowly made his way to his feet and the wolf let go of his short sleeve as he made his way out. The wolf started padded away, Stiles looked over head briefly, it was a good thing the moon was big or else he would have a difficult time following the wolf. Stiles wasn't really even sure he should be following the wolf. the wolf could be leading him into a trap, or to it's lair. Stiles shook his head, those were human things right? Wolves couldn't reason like that could they? He followed the wolf for awhile until he heard something he briefly stopped to try to listen.

"Stiles! Stiles!" it was his Dad and he was calling his name. He ran a few feet towards his Dad's voice and stopped looking for the wolf to thank him but the wolf was no where to be found. He ran forwards again when his Dad called his name again; ran until he saw his Dad who he hugged tightly and listened to his Dad tell him all the bad things that would happen to him if he even did that again. Sties just kept his father close and silently thanked the wolf who had showed him the way and had been there for him even before that.


	3. Chapter 3

He traced his fingers over the letters for what seemed like the millionth time and the first time all wrapped into one motion. He absently noted that the grass he was sitting on top of was wet and soaking into his jeans, but he didn't really care, he kept tracing the words over and over again.

Technically he wasn't supposed to be there since there was school and he was supposed to go back to it today. He had intended to too but halfway to the bus stop he had changed his mind and went the other way. Sometime between his house and his destination it had started raining lightly at first, then steadily heavier. Stiles had never considered heading back.

He had only really noticed the rain when a flash illuminated the sky and he looked up into the dark clouds which were pouring down on him. He kept running his fingers over the letters again and again. His mother was buried beneath him. He tried to push the thought away but it kept coming back stronger and stronger. His mother was buried beneath him. His mother was buried beneath him. His mother was buried him. His mother was buried beneath him! HIS MOTHER WAS BURIED BENEATH HIM!

He didn't notice that he was crying at first ,since it was raining and he had gotten use to the moisture on his cheeks. Eventually though he started sobbing and that was harder not to notice. He felt something nudge his leg, but didn't look away from the letters. Something nudged his leg again and this time Stiles looked and saw the wolf looking at him again. The same wolf who had shown him the way out of the forest that night. He didn't know how he knew it was the same wolf, but he knew and he immediately wrapped his arms around the wolf hugging the wolf tightly. He buried his head into the wolf's fur not caring at all that it was wet. He cried and cried until he finally stopped, not because he was no longer sad but because he felt like he had no more tears to cry.

He pulled back from the wolf and just stared at him. What a strange wolf. He really had to read a book to figure out if this was odd behavior for a wolf, even if he was pretty sure that it wasn't normal. He didn't notice when his hand started petting the wolf as he examined him. The cut in the wolf's leg was gone, he wasn't sure if had been there in the forest but he was focused on other things at the time. He was still trying to figure out the wolf when his cell phone rang. His father had got him a cell phone after he had run off into the forest so that he could keep track of him. Stiles stared down at the cell phone for a long moment. His Dad wouldn't call during school unless he knew that he wasn't there, which meant that he was probably in trouble. He didn't want to answer the phone but he was pretty sure that if he didn't he would be in even more trouble. He sighed and answered it.

"Stiles, the school called. Why aren't you there?!" His Dad demanded angry but at the same time Stiles could hear the worry as well. He swallowed he wasn't quite sure if he could say it. He looked up at the wolf and buried his finger into the wolf's wet fur.

"I was...I was going to go but...I went to go see Mom instead." he heard a loud sad sigh from his Dad.

"Stiles you need to go to school." he said sadly and Stiles felt bad that he was making this even harder on his Dad then it needed to be.

"I...I just needed to see her...sorry." he added. There was a long pause on the phone then a long sigh.

"Alright, I'm going to pick you up and take you to school okay?" Stiles didn't want to leave his Mom or the wolf but he didn't want to make his Dad even sadder then he already was. Stiles nodded then realized he was on the phone and had to give a verbal answer.

"Okay." he reluctantly said.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, don't go anywhere." his Dad said.

"I won't." Stiles said softly and found that the phone call was over. Stiles looked at the wolf who was looking at him. Stiles gave the wolf one last long hug before he grabbed his backpack which was at the side of the grave and soaking wet and put it on his equally soaking wet back. He looked back toward the wolf who was still looking at him.

"Thanks wolfie." Stiles said with a small sad smile and made his way to the front of the cemetery so his Dad wouldn't have to see his Mom's grave if he didn't want to.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 months since his mother's death. Most days were still hard, particularly with the fact that his Dad was drinking more and more. However, once in awhile he was able to laugh, to have fun. He owed a lot of his improvement to Scott his best friend who had been there with him every step of the way. He was at Scott's house playing video games, he had been spending a lot of time there lately ,it was way better then being home. At home he missed his mother even more and it was worse when he saw how badly his Dad was still taking it. Stiles frowned as he suddenly felt that something was wrong. He looked around the room and saw Scott not looking at me but at the screen frowning slightly as he concentrated. Stiles saw Scott's mother move in the kitchen which was in view from where he and Scot were playing. His Father? Was there something wrong with him?

"Stiles." Stiles jumped and realized that Scott was staring at him, the game was paused he realized at the lack of sounds. Scott looked concerned.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He wanted to say he was fine and just get back to playing video games with his best friend but the feeling persisted there was something wrong.

"I've got to get home." Stiles said and put down his controller and grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"What?" Scott said confused but he put down his controller as well. "But Stiles."

"I have to get home." the feeling was more insistent and he couldn't stay here anymore.

"Okay but maybe my mom should drive you since it's night and all." Scott said Stiles shook his head.

"It's okay it's only a ten minute walk, I walk it all the time I'll be fine." he said, he wasn't sure why he didn't accept the ride; it was night after all and while they only lived a ten minute walking distance from each other Stiles felt the need to walk. Before Scott could argue further or have his mother step in Stiles made his way out of the door and started toward his house. He had walked for about 30 seconds when he stopped overcome with the feeling that he was going the wrong way. He shook his head confused, yes it was night and it looked slightly different then it did during the day time but he knew that his house was the way that he was going. He started walking again but stopped again just moment later, he was going the wrong way, he just knew that he was going the wrong way.

He turned around and felt like that was the way to, go. Stiles hesitated, home was the other way. Besides it was night and it was dark and cloudy making the normally friendly looking street look sinister. Plus he wasn't supposed to go anywhere without telling his Dad and he didn't want to get in trouble or worry his Dad, but the need to go in that direction overpowered his fears and guilt. He needed to go in the direction he was pointing and go in it he did, past street after street until he made his way into the forest. He was not supposed to be in the forest without permission, he shouldn't be here after dark especially, but he continued until he saw it.

The wolf, his wolf. He frowned at the thought. How could the wolf be his wolf? It was just a wolf. Just a wolf that he was drawn to and was waiting for him exactly where he had been drawn to. Stiles looked at the wolf whose ears were low and the wolf was lying on it's stomach looking at him sadly. He knew now that the wolf was in pain. Stiles looked at the wolf's body and he couldn't see any wounds, not like before he just seemed ...sad. Stiles didn't hesitate this time, he had no idea what was going on with this wolf, but he did know that it was sad and needed his help. He quickly crossed the distance between the two of them and hugged the wolf tightly. After all the wolf had helped him at the graveyard, the least he could do was to help the wolf now.

He stayed with the wolf just hugging it for awhile until his phone rang. Stiles reluctantly drew away from the wolf who stared at him. He looked at his phone and saw it was his Dad, he was going to get in so much trouble, but also felt like if he had ignored it he would be feeling really bad now and that the trouble would be worth it. He looked down at his phone for a moment before answering it, only to find when he looked up that the wolf was gone. He hoped that the wolf felt a little better now.


	5. Chapter 5

He had been grounded for a month after his last excursion into the woods and had been banned from going into the woods without an adult present. He wondered what would happen if he told his Dad that he kept on seeing his wolf? Would his Dad believe him or try to put him on pills like he had done for his ADHD; not that he minded much for the ADHD since they helped him focus on things that normally would be very difficult for him to focus on...

Anyways, it had been three months since he had seen his wolf and had since then gotten used to calling the wolf his wolf. But only in his head he never actually said it aloud. He never ever told Scott, because his Dad didn't believe him he was scared that Scott wouldn't believe him either and he had no idea what to do if his best friend didn't believe him.

At the moment he was having lunch in the cafeteria room. Though his physical body was in the cafeteria sitting on the cold, hard, round, backless chair his mind was elsewhere. He was staring off at the trees that covered part of the playground. The leaves were turning colors and falling from the trees. He liked this time of year, where he could walk and crunch leaves under his feet.

He looked over Scott who who was eating his lunch, a scary looking meal of something or other and a squashed looking banana, that only thing that looked remotely appetizing that Scott had was his chocolate milk. Stiles on the other hand had a lunch packed from his father. He wasn't sure why his father had started giving him packed lunches since he was used to getting school lunch with Scott, but he found today he didn't mind. His peanut butter and jelly sandwich looked a lot more appetizing then what Scott had in front of him.

His attention went back to the trees, he had been feeling like something was wrong all day but he had no idea what it was. He wanted to go into the forest, but at the same time he wasn't supposed to and he knew that he would be grounded at least another month if he went in without an adult; more for leaving school. He didn't want to get into trouble and that was the only reason he was staying in his seat when all he wanted to do was be in the forest.

He no longer felt hungry and handed Scott his peanut butter and jelly sandwich which Scott took with relish and ate it very quickly, Stiles presumed in case he decided to change his mind. The feeling intensified and Stiles felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He gave a loud yelp of pain and his eyes teared up, Scott looked at him worried. Stiles rolled up his pants legs expecting to see if there was a big bite taken out of his leg because that what it felt like. However, despite the searing pain that rolled through him there was nothing on his leg, no bite, not even a scratch. His leg was completely unblemished but the pain was still there. He looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him. Scott looked concerned while everyone else looked at him like he was a freak.

Stiles ran out of the cafeteria with Scott on his heels, he ran all the way to the boys bathroom and slammed the door. Which was really useless since it was a swing door that didn't lock and Scott came barreling through it a moment later. He looked out of breath and on the verge of an asthma attack. Stiles felt the guilt rushing through him, only to be battled by the phantom pain in his leg. It hadn't gotten any better or worse when he had run and there still nothing that would make it hurt so much. He wanted to collapse onto the floor because of the pain, but a strong instinct took over. He knew something bad had just happened and this time he was pretty sure it had happened to his wolf. He had to go help it, he just knew instinctively that the only way he could stop the pain was to help it. He looked at Scott, he was going to be grounded again. He wouldn't be able to hang out with Scott for who knew how long but he also knew that he had to go.

"Scott, I have to go." he said and Scott looked at him bewildered.

"Stiles, what's going on with you? You yell for no reason in the cafeteria and now you're talking about skipping school!" Scott shouted, Stiles wanted to explain it to Scott, but the truth just seemed too out there.  _I have a wolf and for some reason I know when the wolf is sad and it knows when I'm sad too._ That was a short way into a nut house, he rather be in trouble then people thinking he was crazy. Although it might be too late for the rest of the school.

"I have to go." Stiles repeated, because he did. It didn't matter if he was grounded for the rest of his life, because if he didn't go he would be feeling this pain in his leg for the rest of his life, and something in him told him the pain would only get worse the longer that he waited. The problem was how to get out of the school. He couldn't just walk out the front door without a parent, without someone getting suspicious could he? He looked out of the bathroom windows, he could jump out of one of them, it was a one story building it wouldn't hurt too much and he knew the pain in his leg would only get worse.

He turned towards Scott, he wished he could explain to him why he was going to jump out of the bathroom window...but nothing he said would make any sense and he couldn't have his best friend thinking he was crazy. The only thing that came out of his mouth was.

"I'm sorry." what he was sorry for he wasn't exactly sure. For not telling him about the wolf? For not telling him what had gone on in the cafeteria? That one he didn't actually have the answer to, all he knew that he had to go, everything in his being was telling him he had to go. He tried to open the window only to find that the window only partially opened, while he was skinny he was not nearly skinny enough to fit through the small opening. Okay, he would just have to find another exit strategy.

Ten minutes later, most of which Stiles had been on his knees behind a potted plant waiting for no one to be by the door that was by the corner of the school and Stiles had made his way out of school. However he wasn't exactly feeling pleased with himself. He had trouble concentrating and he wasn't exactly the best student, although he had been getting better. He wasn't exactly at ease and skipping school, even though he almost felt like he had no choice to was only part of it. The other parts of it were because of the pain in his leg, the need to go, and his inability to leave his wolf in pain. He wasn't really sure what a direct route to the woods from his school was so he went in a roundabout way.

Eventually though he was in the forest surrounded on all sides by large towering trees and only a sense of a general direction in which to go. It took him another twenty minutes of stumbling around but he found his wolf, with it's leg stuck in a trap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles eyes darted from the wolf's leg to his leg the one he had been experiencing phantom pains in and found it was the same one. How weird...still the wolf looked at him sadly and he knew the pain he felt was the wolf's and the only way he was going to get the pain to stop was to help the wolf out of the trap... only problem was he didn't know how.

His wolf whined a little and Stiles crossed the short distance between the two of them before he had realized that he had moved. His hand darted toward the wolf petting the wolf gently as he tried to comfort the wolf while simultaneously trying to think of a way to help his wolf. The trap had it's silver teeth closed around the wolf's leg and around the teeth it was quite bloody. Stiles had no idea how to get the trap to release the wolf having never set a trap or even been hunting before. How could he help his wolf? He shook his head sadly as he couldn't think of anything. He was only 11 and had absolutely no idea how to help his wolf. His wolf whined and made him feel even worse and useless. Yeah he was with his wolf but he couldn't even help it all he could do was sit there.

He hated it, it was only a little bit better than being at school, because this way he at least got to try to comfort his wolf. Though if the pain in his leg and the pain in the wolves leg was in fact the same his presence wasn't really helping all that much with the pain.

"Wolfie what should I do?" he asked the wolf like it could tell him the answer, but all it did was look at him sadly. There had to be someone who could help him...well help the wolf. Of course finding such a person would involve leaving his wolf and he didn't want to leave it but he had to.

"Wolfie I'm going to go get some help." he said and get to his feet at which point his wolf whined like it didn't want Stiles to leave it. He hesitated for a moment not wanting to leave it either, but if he didn't leave his wolf would stay in pain and so would he. He looked at his wolf apologetically.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." he said and then started walking away a few minutes into the forest. Which was when he realized he had no idea where he was in the forest, the only way he had found his wolf was because of a feeling. However he did this time around know that moss grew on the north side of trees and that town was west from most sections of the forest. After a moment he turned himself in the right direction and ran for a few minutes before he stopped, his hands on his knees breathing heavily. He definitely should run more he thought between gasps of air as he stayed like that he noted that his leg still hurt which wasn't fun and that it was probably just as not fun for his wolf. When he caught his breath he jogged considerably slower than his run but it was a much more manageable long term pace.

He let out a sigh of relief as he broke the line of trees and then set out in no particular direction since he wasn't even sure who could help him. He quickly walked past houses and slowly made his way into the business district. He went past restaurants, both fast food and other kinds too. As he ran past them he was reminded of the fact that he never actually ate lunch, but he ignored his grumbling stomach. Instead he continued up the street trying to find someone that could help his wolf.

Two blocks later and he came upon a veterinary clinic. They helped animals right? Stiles darted through the front door he stopped as a man came into view. The man was bald and had dark skin, the man looked up as Stiles ran into the room and looked to be waiting for him to speak. However, as soon as Stiles stopped he felt the urge to take in a few deep breaths from going so fast for so long. The man asked him concerned and a bit reproachfully.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Stiles nodded still a little short of breath, he knew he was going to get in so much trouble for not being in school like he was supposed to be. He might never again get to see the light of day. When he felt like he could breath easier he asked.

"You like animals don't you...I mean that you're a veterinarian right?" the man looked confused but concern.

"Is there an animal in danger?" he asked and Stiles rapidly nodded his head.

"There's a wolf in the forest." he said, before he remembered that his Dad had told him that there were no wolves in California. However rather than tell Stiles about the lack of wolves again the man's demeanor changed and Stiles could no longer tell what he was thinking.

"What wrong with it" the man asked instead, Stiles instantly replied.

"It has it's leg stuck in a trap." the man's face was still blank and it was starting to worry Stiles a little. What if the man wouldn't help him? Then the thought that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers also worried him. What if the man he was talking to was a bad man?

"Where is it?" The man asked.

"The forest." Stiles said unsure, he was really starting to wonder if this was a good idea especially going with a stranger into the forest. However, a sharp pain in his leg reminded him what was at stake even if he didn't like it. The man then went into the back room at the clinic and Stiles could hear things rustling in the back room, Stiles waited very nervously for the vet to come back. The vet came back out a few minutes later with a large black bag in his hand.

"Alright where is it?" The vet asked, Stiles hesitated for a moment but only for a moment before leaving the clinic. He looked back for moment and was grateful but still scared to see the vet still following him. He had no idea how he knew where to go but it was a lot easier going towards his wolf than it had been going away from him. He had been just stumbling along on the way to the clinic and every step back felt better and more purposeful. Buildings faded into houses and then into forest. He walked faster and faster going into all out run as soon as he caught sight of his wolf. He closed the distance between him and his wolf very quickly. His hands immediately making their way into the wolf's fur and stroking it. He looked up and saw the vet looking at his wolf from a several yards away and not making any move to get closer.

"Help me." Stiles pleaded even though it was the wolf he wanted the help for, it had come out 'help me'. The vet stayed where he was and Stiles looked down and noticed a change in his wolf. The wolf's teeth were bared and it was growling, over all his wolf seemed extremely unfriendly and he could understand why the vet didn't want to come closer, but he couldn't understand why he wasn't afraid. In fact he felt the need to calm his wolf down so that it wouldn't attack the only person who could save it.

"Wolfie, it's not nice to growl at the only man who can save you." he said slowly while he petted the wolf. The wolf looked between him and the man a few times before closing his mouth, but the wolf still seemed on high alert. He keep petting the wolf as the vet made his way slowly over to the two of them. The vet's eyes were focused on the wolf, Stiles was pretty sure he was making sure that the wolf wasn't going to try to bite him. Again Stiles wondered why he wasn't at all concerned about the same thing. The vet closed the distance and was at the wolf side, the wolf was looking at him warily, at least that how it seemed like to Stiles. The vet opened his bag and took a strange looking thing out of it. Stiles felt his anxiety increase as he saw the man bring it closer to the trap. Stiles unconscious dug his fingers into the wolf's fur before realizing it was going to painful enough without him added to it, so he forced himself to uncurl his fingers from the wolf's fur.

"What's your name?" the vet asked, Stiles blinked and looked at the vet.

"Stiles." he answered scared.

"Stiles it's going to be okay." he said calmly "My name is Mr. Deaton and I'm going to use this tool to get him out of this." Stiles nodded and stopped himself from curling his fingers into the wolf's fur again, then froze for a moment.

"Him? The wolf is a he?" He asked, he knew it didn't really matter to him, not right now, but he had been calling him an it for so long it was a shock to learn his wolf was a he. Mr. Deaton nodded.

"It's going to be okay." Mr Deaton said again but this time he directed the comment at the wolf, who just continued staring at him warily.

"It's okay wolfie." Stiles said and moved his hand up to his wolf's head and petted him lightly. "It's going to be okay." Stiles said, although he was still just as worried about it as he had been before Mr. Deaton had spoke. Mr. Deaton nodded and then brought the tool to the trap and somehow the trap became undone. The pain in leg flared up for a moment before getting slightly better, his wolf was out in a moment his leg torn badly and he was bleeding significantly. His looked at Stiles for a moment before hobbling off into the woods. The pain quickly faded away, he wondered if that meant because he had helped him he no longer had to feel his pain, because his leg had still been not in good shape.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Stiles jumped as he forgotten that the vet was still there.

"What?" Stiles asked startled...then his question caught up to him. "I don't know a few months." he answered with a shrug. Mr. Deaton looked at him with the same blank expression he was growing not to like.

"Do you need a ride home?" the man asked and Stiles was suddenly reminded of his impending grounding. He opened his phone that he had put on silent and saw several missed calls... yeah he was going to be grounded for forever. Stiles shook his head.

"No what I need is a miracle." Stiles muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles grinned as the people around sung.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Stiles. Happy Birthday to you." He looked around the table, there wasn't much of anyone there, but he didn't let that get him down. Scott was there, his Dad was there and some other people that he talked to sometimes. He took a deep breath and blew out his candles, his twelve candles. His Dad started cutting up the cake and Stiles was happy to see that it was chocolate with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles. He got the first piece, a really big piece that he hardly had room for, after all the pizza he had just ate.

He dug excitedly into his piece and looked at Scott with a grin. He hadn't seen him in four months outside school, he had gotten grounded for four month for his little stunt. His Dad had wanted to make it clear that it was not okay to leave school in the middle of the day without saying anything, his message was well received. He wouldn't leave during school again without knowing exactly how much trouble he was going to be getting himself into. As soon as he was finished with his piece he got up off his plastic chair, they were all on plastic chairs and sitting at a folding table since the party was outside in his backyard. He tagged Scott who hadn't quite yet finished his piece and said.

"You''re it!" and ran away from him laughing with glee.

~.~

Stiles looked down from his window into their backyard. It was dark now and the table and chairs were still standing, but the plates, napkins, and cups had all been put away hours before. It had been a great day, a great birthday until now.

He missed his mom terribly. This was the first birthday he had without her and he felt like crying. She wasn't supposed to be gone, not like this and it hurt that she was. He had been feeling better lately which was largely due to Scott, but at this moment it felt like he had lost her all over again. He wanted to go into the forest and find his wolf, the urge was there and intense, but he fought it. He didn't want to get grounded again, it had been really hard these last few months. His Dad had at least allowed him to talk to Scott on the phone, but it wasn't the same.

So he stayed inside and just looked at his backyard. He sighed, then decide he wanted to go outside... just to his own backyard, he was pretty sure his own backyard was allowed. He went through the house and past his Dad who was watching TV and into their backyard. It was slightly chilly, but Stiles didn't feel like going back inside to get a sweater, instead he made his way to their small swing set. His parents had bought it for him years ago, he sat down on one of the two swings and swung a little before giving up.

Stiles was pretty sure he came out to distract himself from the pain he was feeling, but it wasn't working. He could see her everywhere, sitting on the swing next to him trying to race him to see who could get higher. Over on the back porch in her chair looking up at him from a book while he played. It was her chair, no one had sat in it since she had died, it just seemed wrong.

He got up off the swing as a sudden thought occurred to him. Stiles made his way over to her chair, it was a woven wooden chair with a stuffed waterproof cushion for the seat. He didn't sit on it though, he smelled it trying to see if it still smelled like his mother. It didn't. He sighed disappointed, although he supposed he should have know that it wouldn't since it was outside. He sunk to the ground beside his mother's chair and put his little fingers through the holes in the woven chair. His mom had found it at a yard sale, but that didn't really have to do with anything, just some useless fact that his mind decided to remind him of.

He was a bit colder now, but he didn't want to move. He knew his mom wasn't in the chair, but if he closed his eyes he could pretend, if only for a few moments, that his mom was sitting in the chair right next to him. However, when he opened his eyes a few moments later and saw it was still empty he felt even worse. The tears he had been holding back started their way down his cheeks.   
He heard a soft whine and frowned. He looked around his backyard and found him there in his backyard. Him, his wolfie. Stiles waved him over and he seemed somehow to understand, because he softly padded over him and sat down beside him. Stiles used the hand that wasn't entwined into his mom's chair to softly pet his wolf.

"I miss her," he told the wolf still crying. "I miss her so much. Why did she have to go away?" Stiles cried. The wolf didn't say anything because of course wolves couldn't talk, sometimes he forgot that. Sometimes it seemed like his wolf should be able to talk, because he seemed to know exactly when Stiles needed him. So he just petted his wolf softly taking comfort in his presence and slowly became more and more calm. When he felt that he was calm enough he released his mom's chair and turned around so that he could see the wolf.

"Thanks, Wolfie," he told the wolf "Thanks for always there for me even though I don't understand why." However, most of the time he didn't care that he didn't understand. The wolf looked at him for a moment before dashing away leaving Stiles with a small smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles opened the door as carefully as he could trying not to make a sound, and then tried to make his way to the stairs the same way. Unfortunately, he forgot about the creaky floorboard and a sudden creak that seemed louder than usual echoed through the house. Stiles paused for a moment before deciding to continue on only to hear.

"What the...Stiles, what happened to your face?" Stiles moved his face away from his Dad trying to hide it, even though he knew that it was too late his Dad had already seen it.

"Nothing." he lied unconvincingly.

"Who did this to you?" He wasn't a snitch, he wasn't going to tell his father. He shook his head.

"I don't know." he lied again unconvincingly.

"Stiles," his father said in the tone of voice that let him know that his father knew that he was lying, but Stiles didn't say anything. So they both knew he was lying, he was fine with getting punished but he wasn't going to be a narc, besides it was his fault. "Stiles you know I'm going to find out one way or another and it will be better if comes from you," his father said, but Stiles still stayed silent. His Dad was right, he was going to find out another way, probably from his teacher, but he didn't want to say it.

Instead, he just kept heading up the stairs, pretending like he couldn't hear his father calling his name, each time his father's voice got a little bit louder. He closed his door, locked it and curled up into a ball right in front of his door. It was all his fault. If he had just controlled himself, then none of this would have happened. The tears started again, they had been happening pretty steadily since the incident. Stiles preferred to call it the incident even in his head because it seemed better to think of it that way.

_Scott jumped up from his chair and flew at the boy who had just hit him. Stiles_  blinked not wanting to think about what had just happened, although technically he hadn't actually seen that part, he could see it in his mind clearly. He could see what he had just caused to happen. He could feel the tears slipping their way down his cheeks and soaking into his jeans. All his fault, he shouldn't have started that fight. If he hadn't then Scott would have been okay, because of him Scott was hurt. He closed his eyes wanting to block out the memories, but it had the opposite effect.

_He was sitting in his desk staring at the teacher, but not actually hearing a single word that Mr. Cornwell was speaking. Not until Mr. Cornwell said that they were going to talk about families. Stiles had immediately started feeling sick and like he couldn't breathe. His teacher was new to the town and didn't know that Stiles had lost his mother in the last year. It wasn't a lot the teacher was asking, just a little bit about their family, but the closer it came to being Stiles's turn the sicker he felt and  the less he felt like he could breathe. All too soon it was Stiles_ _'s_ _turn and he felt all the eyes on him and felt like there was a brick wall lying on his chest. Stiles had tried to say something, but nothing came out when he tried. He had felt himself go red with embarrassment_ _at the fact_ _he was having a panic attack right in front of everyone. Thankfully, the teacher finally seemed to notice his discomfort and told the next person to start. Stiles had felt even more embarrassed but at least had felt like he could breathe again, until he heard it. Kirk, a kid in his class, said in a not so quiet whisper to a boy on his right Jake._

_"_ His mom is Dead." Dead, dead, the words whispered through his mind and  if Kirk had stopped there Stiles might have been able to chalk it all to a bad day, but he hadn't "My brother had her for a teacher, he said she was a bitch." Stiles didn't know when he left his desk, but he found himself flying across the room in a rage and hit the boy. Unfortunately for him Kirk was a lot bigger than him and as soon as Kirk  _got out of his desk he hit him back harder. Kirk hit him square in the face and in the chest, but Stiles only felt the rage at what Kirk had just called his mom._

_He snapped out if when he heard a very familiar but scary sound. The sound of Scott gasping for breath. Stiles turned around and saw Scott on his knees._ _A_ _pparently Scott had tried to help and got himself worked up, only to have an_ _asthma_ _attack. He had caused his friend to have an asthma attack, just because he was trying to help him._ _Stiles immediately forgot all about the fight he was having in the middle of the classroom and went to Scott's side._

_"Where's your inhaler?" he asked his best friend._

_"I_ _t's in my backpack_ _." Scott said his eyes wide with fear and gasping._ _Stiles nodded and went to Scott's backpack searching through the different pouches and zipper_ _s_ _trying to find it, but he came up empty. No, no this couldn't be happening._

_"_ _Scott, it's not in here." Stiles said his voice showing his panic._ _Scott always had his inhaler on him because if he didn't it was bad. Scott's eyes went wide and he gasped._

_"I...forgot... it." Stiles closed his eyes momentarily, he had hoped that wasn't the case, when he opened his eyes Scott's eyes were wide and full of panic._

_Stiles_ _had_ _found himself at his best friend side doing his best to keep Scott calm and breathing as they waited for Scott's Mom to come and me_ _e_ _t them with his inhaler._ _Scott's_ _mom had only taken about ten minutes to get there, which was impressive since the_ _McCall's_ _normally lived_ _about 15 minutes away from the school._

_Unfortunately, Scott's breath did_ _not_ _return to normal right away and his mom had to take him to get some medical_ _attention_ _. Stiles had asked to go with them, but Scott's mom wouldn't let him and had left him alone at school. Where he had stared at the place where Scott had had his asthma attack for two minutes, regardless of the fact that people were talking and they were_ _possibly_ _talking to him, but he hadn't hear_ _d_ _it._ _Which was when the bell had rung, knocking him from his mind and into the present where he taken one look at the classroom, his teacher, and the other kids before he had run out of the room and all the way home._

Which was how he had gotten here, on his floor, against his door, crying his eyes out. Scott was hurt, he was had to get medical attention and it was all his fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another two parter and hopefully I will be posting the other part soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

'All his fault, all his fault', Stiles curled into himself even tighter. It was all his fault. He looked up for the first time in minutes, days, hours? He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had gotten home all the time seemed to have just blurred together in one blob.

His Dad was no longer pounding on the door and Stiles wondered when it was that his father had stopped? However, he didn't care all that much, nothing seemed to matter; not while he was worried about Scott. 'What if Scott was seriously hurt because of him?' Stiles shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore. However, no matter how hard he tried Stiles couldn't stop himself from thinking about it.

He looking out his open window, Stiles found that he had been sitting there for longer than he had thought since it was dark. Stiles felt the urge to stand up and found himself doing so, making his way to his window. That's when Stiles saw him, his wolf. He was sitting underneath a tree staring up at him like he was waiting for Stiles to come to him and come to him he would. Stiles made his way quietly down the stairs again making sure not to step on the creaky floorboard this time around. He peered around the corner and saw his Dad watching TV, Stiles made his way back the other way towards their backdoor making sure to make as little sound as possible. He turned off the light that lit up the backyard because he didn't want his Dad to see his wolf. He had a feeling like his Dad wouldn't understand and part of him feared that his Dad might try to shoot the wolf.

Stiles then put his hand on the doorknob that lead to the backyard and pulled it open slowly: since the door tended to creak. He just as quietly closed it behind him and stared into the yard. The only problem with turning off the light to the backyard was that he couldn't see either and he had never really tried to navigate his backyard in the dark before. However he did his best, the moon was about half full so at least he had some light to see by; he had no idea how he would be doing if there wasn't a moon in the sky.

Stiles saw his wolf in the distance and crossed the space between the two of them quickly. He had no idea how his wolf knew that he needed him but at the moment he didn't care. He pulled the wolf to him and squeezed him tightly. He wasn't quite sure when exactly it was that he had started but he found himself blubbering to the wolf all about what had happened at school. He told him all about why it was his fault that Scott was hurt and anything and everything that popped into his head. The wolf of course said nothing because, it was a wolf, it just stared at him with compassionate eyes and let him hug him and pet his fur. Stiles heard his Dad call his name, he looked up and realized that he wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since he had met his wolf and now. . Stiles untangled himself from the wolf who retreated into the darkness. Stiles although he was standing close to the wolf could barely make him out in the shadows. He looked at his wolf for a minute hesitating, part of him wanted to stay with his wolf. However that part was overpowered by his dad's next words.

"Stiles, it's Scott." his father said with a slight hint of panic in his voice. He looked at his wolfie.

"I have to go." he said and the wolf looked at him in what Stiles interrupted to be an understanding way. Stiles rushed into the house to be met with his Dad's eyes that were disapproving. His Dad was holding a phone. He knew in that moment that his Dad knew what had happened at school. Stiles swiped the phone from his Dad and jogged up the stairs into his room where he resumed sitting in front of his door. This time though he held the phone closely to his ear.

"Scott." he spoke softly, his mouth felt dry. 'What if he wasn't okay? What if he blamed him? What if they weren't friends anymore?'

"Stiles." Scott's voice came over the line and Stiles let out a loud, long breath of relief. Even though his Dad had said that Scott was on the phone he had feared that he would never again hear his best friend's voice.

"Stiles I'm okay." Scott said and Stiles shook his head, not able to believe him.

"How can you be okay?"

"They fixed me up...Stiles I'm fine." Scott insisted but Stiles shook his head. Scott had been hurt because of him and instead of blaming him Scott was trying to convince him that he was fine.

"It's my fault." Stiles said trying not show the fact that he was crying again in his voice.

"Stiles I choose to fight even though I have asthma, it's my fault."Stiles shook his head despite the fact that he knew that Scott couldn't see it..

"You would have never been hurt if I hadn't picked that fight."

"Stiles I heard what they said about your mom; I would have hit them too." Scott insisted but Stiles shook his head. Scott was generally calmer than him. Scott if put in the same situation might have been angry but he would have at least waited until they weren't in the classroom to hit the other kid...which he really should have done but he had just gotten so mad he hadn't been thinking clearly.

"No you wouldn't have." was all Stiles said aloud though. There was a short pause on the phone and then he could hear some distant talking on the other end of the phone which ended with a shouted.

"Fine! Stiles I have to go but I'm fine."

"Scott-"

"I have to go." Scott said apologetically. Even though Stiles didn't want to stop talking to Scott he didn't want to get him into any more trouble than he had already had so Stiles bit his lip and nodded.

"I'll talk to later then?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Scott said before hanging up. Stiles hung up the phone and stared at the wall. He was going to have to talk to his Dad; going to have to see how much he was going to be punished. However, he didn't want to right now so instead he just sat in front of his door staring at the wall.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 It didn't take long though before his Dad started calling for him.

"Stiles open the door," Stiles closed his eyes, not wanting to do what his Dad asked but knowing that they had to have this conversation eventually.

"Stiles," Stiles lifted his head up and sighed knowing that the longer he prolonged it the worse it would probably be. Stiles stood up still keeping his weight against the door for a long moment before stepping away from it. The door didn't immediately open so Stiles focused on it for a few moments before he opened the door himself to see his Dad there staring at him. Stiles looked down at the ground not wanting to see what his Dad thought about the whole thing.

"I'm guessing that you heard," Stiles muttered softly.

"I heard. I heard that you punched a kid in class," he said sharply and Stiles shrunk a little. He hadn't been thinking he had just reacted and while that tendency usually got him into trouble it wasn't usually this much.

"I mean did you really punch a kid in class?"

"Yeah," Stiles admitted softly. Stiles heard his Dad sigh loudly and wanted to go back to sitting in front of the door like he had been before.

"I didn't mean to," Stiles added and looked up into his father's eyes earnestly "We were talking and he said..." Stiles trailed off not wanting to say or even think about what the kid had said.

"Do you know what he said?" he asked his Dad hoping that he wouldn't have to say it aloud. His Dad stared at him for a moment then shook his head.

"Your teacher said that he didn't hear it," Stiles wasn't sure how that was, it was pretty loud but he nodded; he was going to have to tell his Dad himself.

"He called mom...he called her the b word," he said knowing that he wasn't supposed to swear. He looked at his Dad as he digested this piece of information.

"Stiles," he eventually said "You still can't hit someone." but he sounded a little less angry than he had before and more understanding. Stiles nodded.

"I know I didn't mean to it was just...I did it without thinking about it." he explained. His Dad nodded. Stiles felt tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about the consequences. "Scott wasn't supposed to get hurt." he said tearfully. His Dad nodded and hugged him tightly while he said,

"I know that Scott wasn't supposed to get hurt," his Dad reassured him "Scott is your best friend you would never purposely hurt him."

"He could have gotten really hurt," he cried and his father hushed him.

"Stiles it's okay, it's okay," he said calmly and Stiles wanted to believe him; he knew that Scott said he was fine, but it might have been worse and it would have been his fault. Stiles quieted down after a little bit and eventually detached himself from his dad's arms.

"How much trouble am I in?" Stiles asked, a little embarrassed about having cried. He wiped at his eyes in what was hopefully a discreet way.

"Well you did punch a kid during class and that kind of thing has to be taken seriously." his Dad said softly and Stiles nodded waiting for the hammer to fall.

"It's going to have to be something we discuss with your teacher and probably the principal," his Dad said and Stiles nodded again more nervously, that sounded bad, really bad. Stiles had never met the principal before except in passing.

"But I will be there," his Dad promised him and Stiles couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "We'll tell them what happened and hopefully it won't be so bad." Stiles nodded again, he didn't like it but something his mom had always told him was that actions had consequences. He had acted badly so he was just going to have to suffer the consequences. At least his consequences hadn't been losing Scott, because he wasn't sure he would have been able to live with those consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles was tying his shoelaces, he wanted to see his wolf. Stiles was tired of only seeing him when one of them was hurt or sad, he wanted to see him when they were both happy and maybe even play together a bit. He shouldn't be thinking about it since he wasn't supposed to go in the woods, especially after he had gotten suspended for 2 days not so long ago but he wanted to see him. Stiles hadn't seen his wolf since he had gotten suspended.

Stiles jumped down from the bed onto floor excitedly and ran down the stairs. His Dad was working, as long as he was home in time his Dad wouldn't even know that he'd been gone. Stiles made his way quickly from his house to the forest, searching the trees for signs of his wolf. He wondered why it was that, in a forest as large at this one, he always managed to somehow find his wolf. His thoughts stopped when Stiles came across the creature. His wolf had just padded into the clearing and was staring at him. Stiles couldn't help when his face turned into a grin and he crossed the distance between the two of them eagerly, hugging the wolf.

It was strange, he had really missed his wolf in the time between visits, even though it had only been a few months. Stiles laughed and he separated from the wolf who looked like he was happy too. He smiled down at the wolf. How was it that everything was better with his wolf around? He moved back slightly to take in his wolf, only for the animal get closer to him which caused Stiles to laugh again. He touched the wolf and said.

"Tag you're it." Stiles ran away from the wolf, only to have the wolf pad after him like he had understood the words, but Stiles didn't question it anymore. His wolf must just be special and Stiles just enjoyed that his wolf seemed to know how to play tag already.

They played tag for awhile until Stiles got tired, which was odd in and of itself. Usually Stiles was the last one to get tired, although he knew that wolves could ran faster than humans and had a lot more endurance. Stiles found himself sliding down a short tree to the cold, hard ground. He looked around at all the trees which were missing their leaves since it was winter. His coat plus the exertion kept him warm though, even as the cool breeze hit his exposed face. Stiles noted absently that the wolf sat down next to him and he also absentminded started petting the wolf's fur as he looked into the distance. It was always so beautiful here and it was always so peaceful to be here with his wolf, especially now that he wasn't sad or didn't feel like his wolf was sad either. Stiles got so lost in the beauty of the woods and in absently petting the wolves fur that it took him longer than it should have to look at the time.

'Yikes!' His Dad was going to be home soon and if he was going to make it home before his Dad he was going to have to run. Stiles looked over at the wolf whose eyes were on Stiles as Stiles got to his feet and looked at the creature apologetically.

"I have to go. My Dad is going to get home soon," he said then gave his wolf's fur one more fond pat before rushing away.

* * *

Today was his half birthday; today he was 11 and a half. In just another 6 months, he would be 12, and next year he was going to go to Jr. High. Stiles was a little scared about Jr. High. He'd heard that it was more difficult there and school got harder because of all the different classes you had to take.

He wasn't sure why you didn't celebrate half birthdays, they were just like any other day of the month when there should be some sort of celebration. However, instead of celebrating his half birthday Stiles was doing a book report on the book he was supposed to have read but hadn't gotten around to. He had a hard time focusing on books for too long when other, more interesting things were always competing for his attention. Stiles had thumbed through the book for about 20 minutes trying to come up with a general outline, but knew that in the end he was probably just going to get a terrible grade. He was about halfway bs-ing his way through his paper when he felt it. This time he knew what it was, his wolf needed him. He glanced outside and saw that the sun was setting. His Dad was still working but would be home within the hour. If Stiles was going to leave he would have to do so right now. He sighed as looked at his half-finished paper that he probably wasn't going to finish that night and left the desk. His wolf had always been there for him when he needed him. Then again wolves probably didn't have classes or homework assignments. He smiled for a moment as he was putting on his shoes. Stiles had a mental picture of his wolf sitting at a school desk, with a pencil between his teeth, writing an essay.

He threw on a jacket since, while winter was nearly over, at night it was still quite chilly. Stiles made his way quickly into the forest. Halfway there he stopped thinking about his paper or the fact that if his Dad came home early he would be in trouble and started thinking about his wolf. 'Why did his wolf need him?' Stiles blinked as he realized that his wolf had needed him around this time last year as well and then shook his head because that seemed really odd for a wolf even as odd as his wolf already was. Stiles stopped when the saw the wolf and could feel his wolf's sadness for a moment before Stiles threw himself at the wolf hugging it closely. Stiles wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew that he was where he was needed at the moment and he didn't want to be anywhere else.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"There's Scott, he's my best friend," Stiles grinned as he told the wolf, he had decided to tell the wolf about his life. The wolf sat there contently as Stiles ran his fingers through it's fur. "He's awesome even though he had asthma and can't play as much as the other kids but he's quiet which is good cause I like to talk… Some say too much but you don't think I talk too much do you?" Stiles asked the creature and then laughed for a moment when he actually thought that the wolf might answer.

"Junior High is hard," Stiles went on, he had just started Jr. High last month, "There 7 classes instead of one and they all give you homework which is a lot of homework!" Stiles said loudly because it was a lot of homework; a lot,"I mean how do they expect us to do all the homework?!" Stiles asked anxiously. He was a little stressed out because of homework and he worried that Scott might find a new friend and leave him all alone. "What if he does?!" Stiles yelped, he wasn't sure where that particular fear was coming from. All he knew was that Scott got along better with some of the people at their Jr. High then he had with the people in their elementary classes. Stiles didn't like it at all because he wasn't getting on better with anyone. Stiles talked too much, too loudly and everyone but Scott found that irritating. If Scott found a new best friend then Stiles would be alone and he couldn't bare the thought of it.

"Scott is my best friend! What if he leaves me all alone?!" he yelled and stopped ranting as the wolf stared at him in the eyes. Stiles wasn't sure how or why but he felt himself calming down a little. Although he was still scared about losing Scott, he was more calm about the whole thing. Stiles still wasn't sure why but being his wolf had that effect. It was strange, then again this whole connection with a wolf thing was strange. Most of the time though, Stiles tried not to question it because the whole thing made his brain hurt and brought him no closer to answers.

The sun beat down on him but he didn't mind, the heat on his skin was kind of nice. He looked at the his animal and the wolf looked back at Stiles.

"I don't suppose that you have any words of wisdom about Jr. high?" Stiles asked his wolf who said nothing, the animal never did. Yet, whenever Stiles asked his wolf a question, for a moment afterward, only for a moment he actually expected an answer before realizing that wolves couldn't talk.

"No? Care to tell me what the cool kids do?" Stiles asked although he was used to it by now, not being one of the cool kids. At least he had Scott and his Wolfie.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and he was supposed to be asleep. Sleep was beyond his grasp though and instead he was huddled next to a tree. Stiles couldn't think on what he had found out, but he knew he couldn't tell his best friend, it wasn't his secret to tell. Scott's Dad was moving out and Stiles knew why. He knew why but he was pretending every day like he had no clue and helping his friend as best as he could even as he was lying by omission everyday to him. It was wearing him down, but at the same time making it impossible to sleep. Stiles should be worried, being in the forest at the that time of night but he trusted that if he were in danger that his wolf would protect him. Even though it wasn't like he could ask the wolf it was just a feeling that he got.

"I can't tell him, but keeping this secret is killing me,"Stiles said softly to the wolf, "I don't know what to do," He admitted.

It was easy talking to the wolf; it had always been. Maybe it was because Stiles knew that the wolf couldn't tell his secrets and wouldn't judge him for whatever his thoughts were- even if they were something he'd never tell anyone else, "You know sometimes I wish you could talk, give me advice...but you can't and maybe that's for the best." Stiles said sighing.

"Still tomorrow...well a little later on today I'm going to have to be with Scott and not tell him the truth again, and it's going to suck," Stiles looked at the wolf and realized he had tell someone, or in this case his wolfie. It would make him less crazy about it knowing that he said it aloud, but somewhere where no one would be able to overhear it and to someone who couldn't tell the secret. Stiles moved his head so that it was closer to the wolf's. His head was so close that he could feel the beast's warm breath on his face and Stiles whispered the secret into the wolves ear. It made him feel a little better having gotten the secret off his chest. Stiles looked down at the wolf and nodded.

"I need to get back home to see if I can sleep," Stiles told the wolf who moved off his legs freeing them so Stiles could get to his feet.

"Thanks wolfie," Stiles said with a smile. It always made him feel better to come see him, no matter if he was anxious, mad, or sad. Just being with his wolf made it all better. Stiles made his way back to the house, his chest feeling a tiny bit lighter.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

"She didn't even invite me!" Stiles shouted again as he rapidly paced back and forth across Scott's room as said friend looked at him with an expression that could only be considered boredom. Stiles didn't notice though since he wasn't really paying attention to him, he was too annoyed.

"She didn't invite me! She invited everyone else but me!" Okay, she also hadn't invited Scott, but Stiles wasn't really focused on that part. He was just focused on the fact that she hadn't invited him! He had only had a crush on her for like ever and she hadn't even realized that he existed enough to invite him to her birthday party! It was co-ed so it wasn't like she could use that as an excuse either.

"Stiles-" Scott tried interrupt, but Stiles kept going on regardless.

"How many times have I ask to hold her books or to do something for her, but does she notice me at all? I don't even think she knows my name and we've been in the same class for 2nd, 3rd, and 5th grade! Is she blind or maybe I'm invisible?" He looked down at himself concerned for a moment that he might have actually gone invisible only to see his normal skin, "Why didn't she invite me to her party?" he asked. "Why?!" Stiles shouted and he heard a loud sigh that he ignored, "Am I too nerdy for her? Or does she really not know that I exist?"

"Stiles!" Scott yelled and Stiles blinked in surprise and stopped pacing. Scott didn't yell very much whereas Stiles he yelled a lot in excitement, or in anger, but Scott not so much.

"I. Don't. Care. I didn't even want to go," he said exasperated, "Please can we talk about something else, anything else." Scott pleaded and Stiles nodded. He could do that, he could do that. Stiles found himself unconsciously pacing again, trying to find something else to talk about that wasn't Lydia. Something to talk about other than her strawberry blond hair, other than her smile, other than his anger at not being invited to her party.

"She invited everyone else!" Stiles found himself yelling again having gotten swept up in his anger again.

"That's it," Scott said getting up from his computer chair and pointing at the door, "Leave." Stiles stared at him. It wasn't often that Scott made him leave his room, not that he hadn't before. They were best friends and sometimes best friends had arguments or got tired of something.

"Really?" he asked and Scott nodded.

"I don't want to hear any more about Lydia today. I can't take anymore you've been talking about this for over an hour." Stiles frowned he hadn't been talking about that long had he? His eyes flicked up the Mario shaped clock that was on Scott's wall. As he looked at the clock he found that Scott was right, Stiles had been talking about Lydia and her party for over an hour. Stiles nodded his head, apparently he had tested Scott's patience on the matter. It was a hard to do since Scott always seemed to have a lot of patience for Stiles's sometimes inane and repetitive speaking habits.

"Okay," Stiles said and made his way out of the house. He was planning on going back home when he changed course. He knew where he was going; he was going into the woods. Stiles was going to find his wolf because his wolf somehow always made everything better.

It didn't take him long to find his wolf, it never did because the wolf always seemed to find him right away. Stiles made his way over to the animal and immediately started petting its fur. This usually calmed him down pretty quickly. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working as well as it usually did.

"She didn't invite me you know," he told the wolf softly, "I can't believe she didn't invite me," he grumbled again. "I always hold the door open for her when we get to the door at the same time and she never says thank you. You know half the time I don't even know why I like her! I mean she does have strawberry blond hair, and she does have a nice smile, and she's really smart, but sometimes I think that-" Suddenly the wolf moved out of his hand's reach and Stiles frowned because that never really had happened before. The wolf usually stayed with Stiles's, letting him pet its fur way until Stiles had to go. The wolf looked at him for a moment before slowly padding away. He sighed, message received, apparently no one wanted to hear him talk about Lydia or her party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles glanced out at the pouring rain that streaked his bedroom window with water. He could see the rain hitting the roof and he wondered whether or not his wolf was out there in it, or if there was a cave or something his wolf hung out in while it rained. He hated to think of his wolf out there, but his Dad was home and even if he wasn't, his Dad would not accept a wolf in the house. If his Dad saw his wolf he'd probably try to shoot it and that was not going to happen.

It was one of the reasons that Stiles couldn't go see his wolf was because his Dad might see him sneak out, the other being that it was raining hard. Stiles looked back at the book he was supposed to be reading. His book report was due in two days so he had to finish reading it tonight so he could do the book report tomorrow, but he was having trouble focusing. He kept thinking of his wolf shivering and wet in the cold even though he knew that wolves had fur coats, it didn't stop him from worrying.

Stiles shook his head. He was only half-way through the book and it was already eight o'clock. He had to read this book before he went to sleep or else tomorrow not only would he have to write the report, he would also have to finish reading the book. Why did he always leave things till the last minute? It made for very stressful nights. Especially when he was worried about his wolf. He always did a little on nights like these, but not as much as he was right now. It wasn't like he thought his wolf was in danger or even sad, he just worried about him sometimes. Even though he knew that wolves could take care of themselves. Stiles just sometimes wished that he could keep his wolf in his closet, that way he wouldn't have to worry about him. But he knew that the wolf would not likely like living in his closet.

Book. Stiles told himself. Book. He had to read his book. Stiles huffed but dove back into it.

* * *

"Sorry, that's it's been so long." he apologized to the wolf. It had been a few months since he had last been in the forest with him. He hadn't wanted it to be that long, but he had had a lot of homework. Then there had been his birthday. He was thirteen now, his birthday had been a few weeks ago and had been fun. They hadn't had a huge party, just him and Scott and pizza, and pop and cake, none-the-less it had been awesome.

"I'm thirteen now," He told the wolf who looked at him almost like he was listening to his words. He either had a wolf that made odd facial expression or who could actually understand him when he talked, "In a couple of months it'll be summer and I'll be able to come out here much more often, I promise." Stiles said, he felt bad that it had been so long, even though the wolf probably didn't notice as much as he did. Stiles couldn't wait for the summer to be there so that he could slip away far more easily and not to have to be zombie-like the morning after. Which was why most of the time he saw his wolf on Friday and Saturday nights when his Dad was asleep. The wolf sat down next to him and Stiles ran his fingers through his fur. He loved doing that, he found himself doing it often without even realizing it.

"It will be better," he said absently as he continued. Stiles breathed calmly, and felt calm. No matter what else seemed to happen in the world, when he was with his wolf, he felt calm.

"Everything will be better," he said into the wolf's fur. He hadn't realized he had hugged the wolf closely until then, but he just kept holding on.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf I just happen to love it, Teen Wolf is most definitely my favorite show the only one I want to watch right when it comes out. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short but at least it was quick :)

"I don't know what to be," Stiles said pacing in front of his wolf whose eyes followed him as he went between two trees.

"I mean should I be a pirate? A zombie? Darth Vader?"

"I still have to get Scott to watch that..." Stiles said turning the wolf. He couldn't believe that Scott had never watched Star Wars before in his life. What was worse, he seemed to have no intention on changing that. Stiles held up his hands in exasperation.

"Who hasn't seen Stars Wars?" he said, plunking himself down on the ground next his wolf so he could run his fingers through the wolf's fur. It always calmed him down doing so.

"I can't believe he hasn't seen it," Stiles muttered much less irritated than he had been a moment ago. Stiles glanced up at the trees as he fell further into a state of calm, he saw the leaves that were starting to turn. Stiles loved this time of year; it wasn't too hot or too cold and at most, all one needed was a light jacket. Stiles had on his own red hoodie.

"Christmas will be coming soon too," Stiles said softly to the wolf. Christmas had always been hard since his mom's death. His mother had loved Christmas so much and every year Christmas reminded him of her. His Dad tried to make the holiday nice, but it was kind of hard when half the time he was called away for some domestic dispute. Domestic disputes sure happened a lot around the holidays.

Stiles shook his head. He didn't want to think about that now, he wanted to think about Halloween and candy and costumes; the good stuff.

"I could be a werewolf..." Stiles said looking down at the wolf for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah," Stiles muttered. The masks he'd always seen for that looked weird and not altogether scary.

Stiles sighed, why did there have to be so many different choices and why couldn't he seem to decide on any of them? Halloween was just two weeks away and by then Stiles had to know since he was going to Cathy's party. Stiles hoped he'd know by then.

* * *

"She kissed me I can't believe she kissed me..." Stiles said to himself and he brought his hand up to his lips. His own fingers were nowhere as close to the softness of her lips and the feel of her lips on his. Her silky soft lips. Granted, he was aware of the fact that she had only kissed him because of the game they were playing and she hadn't exactly been ecstatic about it. But at the moment he felt no shame, that would come later. Right now all he felt was the pure awesomeness of having been kissed.

"She kissed me..." he said again, turning around to look at where the wolf had been only moments ago, only to find the spot where the wolf had been empty. Stiles frowned and turned around in a circle looking for where his wolf could have gone. His wolf didn't normally just get up and go until Stiles had to. Stiles's frown deepened why would his wolf just leave him?


	16. Chapter 16

"Mr Harris doesn't like me," Stiles said sitting down next to his wolf. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he had done to Mr. Harris to deserve his disdain so early in the school year, but apparently Stile had done a remarkably good job because Mr. Harris hated his guts.

"I had detention again today," he told his wolf, irritated.

"And I'll probably have detention tomorrow," Stiles said bitterly. "And probably the day after that."

"The whole world hates me," he said as he laid back facing the sky. He felt something warm at his side. He looked over even though he was pretty sure he knew what it was. His wolf was lying next to him and Stiles started petting it.

"Okay maybe not the whole world," he amended after a few moments.

* * *

"I can now drive here," he said showing the wolf his keys.

"I no longer have to walk," he continued excitedly. It wasn't a terribly long walk, but it did take a bit. It was also sometimes scary, late at night, walking home, all alone in the dark after he had left his wolf.

"My Dad bought me a jeep," Stiles said even more enlivened. He had never expected his Dad to give him a vehicle when he had gotten his license, but he had. Granted it was a jeep and a kind of crappy jeep at that, but it was a vehicle. He could finally go from point A to point B in his own vehicle. Stiles suddenly had the strange urge to offer the wolf a ride, but shook his head. It was a wolf and he was sure that none of the other drivers on the road would appreciate it if they saw his head poking up over the dashboard. Stiles couldn't help but grin at the image that came into his head of other drivers seeing the wolf head next to him and freaking out. Still, even though he found the image funny he wasn't going to try it out.

"You know what that means?" he asked his wolf who looked back at him.

"That means I'll be able to come more often," he said with an even wider smile and his wolf smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf . 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and especially those who comment or give kudos.

Stiles had never thought that being in school could be so scary. A math test he hadn't studied for that was half of his grade was no longer his biggest school related fear. No, that honor belonged to the man outside of the classroom. Well not exactly a man; a werewolf. There were such things as werewolves and not only was his best friend one, there was also a pissed off one outside that seemed to want to kill them all unless Scott joined his pack. There was also another werewolf in the room, Derek Hale who was helping Scott bar the door from the insane werewolf that wanted to get in.

In addition to the fact that it had been his sister, Derek helping them made him feel a little bad about the fact that he had accused Derek of murder and other non-fuzzy stuff like letting Scott say that he had been the psycho when they had been with the others. After Scott had locked the others in the werewolf had come after had come to help them despite the fact that he had looked nearly dead not long ago and was now helping them hold the door.

The door was cracking though and that somehow made him even more scared, although he wasn't sure how that was possible. Both the door cracking and his being more afraid. The door was bending towards them. This couldn't be happening. Stiles slowly walked backwards away from the werewolf unconsciously trying to put as much space as possible between him and the werewolf. He ran into a desk briefly, but after a course correction he kept going. The door bent forward enough that it broke and now the werewolf was in front of them one with red eyes. Red eyes that were so not very natural. Scott and Derek backed up a little as well but not as far back as him.

Holy crap there was a werewolf coming right at them and holy crap was he scared! Scott backed up another few feet, but Derek didn't move. He was looking at the werewolf but since Derek was facing away from him Stiles couldn't see his eyes. Derek stood still for a few moments then growled. Stiles shook a little, he hoped Derek was on their side, but a growl like that did not exactly put him at ease with the whole thing.

To Stiles's astonishment Derek got onto his hand and knees and his body started to contort. For a moment he thought that Derek was having a seizure, but when his body started to change and change in ways that were certainly not normal he realized that he was wrong. Stiles watched raptly as he continued to shift like it was in slow motion even though in reality it was happening pretty fast. Stiles eyes widened when Derek stopped shifting as he was not the normal kind of werewolf, the kind that had werewolf fangs, strange colored eyes and sideburns but actually a full fledged shifted into a freaking wolf. A very familiar freaking wolf.

Derek charged at the other werewolf and attacked him, biting and clawing whatever he could touch. Stiles couldn't move. Couldn't even seem to think as he watched the two of them fight. His mind was racing, but he couldn't seem to come up with a single coherent thought as he watched the wolf bite the more human werewolf and the human werewolf claw him back. The fight and the whirlwind of thoughts in his head seemed like it went on forever, but eventually the more human werewolf decided that it wasn't worth it and ran away. The remaining wolf was looking at him with familiar eyes and blood in patches. But at the moment Stiles was having a hard time feeling bad for him, besides he was a werewolf and would heal quickly anyways, unlike him. Now that they were out of danger Stiles glared daggers at the wolf. The wolf quickly shifted back into Derek, a naked Derek. While that might normally deter him it wasn't going to do so now. Especially because Derek was looking at him without any expression at all which made him even angrier.

"You got to be kidding me!" Stiles yelled angrily. Scott turned to look at him confused.

"Dude, he just saved us." Stiles didn't look at Scott at all, he just kept glaring at Derek. He felt betrayed. Derek was his wolf. The wolf he had sought comfort in over all the years. He had told him things, things he hadn't told anyone else, his hopes and fears all because the wolf wasn't supposed to be able to talk, except that he actually could!

"Was it just a game for you?!" He shouted angrily but also sadly. He felt so betrayed, tears obscured his vision for a moment before he furiously wiped his eyes with the back of his red hoodie sleeve.

"Stiles what's wrong." Scott asked. Stiles pointed at Derek.

"He's my wolf!" Scott looked confused between the two of them, probably because Stiles had never actually told him about his wolf. Stiles didn't care though, his number one concern right now was finding out why a person, even a person like Derek would do this to him.

"I told you secrets." he sniffed, he was still crying which you know was just perfect! "I told you everything and you were what? Just laughing at me?" Stiles asked then sobbed and turned away his head so that Scott and Derek couldn't see him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped away from it, but looked over. He had expected that the hand would belong to Scott but surprisingly it had belonged to Derek.

"So what is it?" he asked with a glare after shrugging off the offending hand. Derek turned to look at Scott.

"Can you give us a minute? You can tell the others that it's safe to leave too" Scott looked at Stiles for a permission and Stiles realized it was probably best if Scott went if he wanted to talk about exactly why he was angry. Stiles nodded and watched Scott make his way down the hallway and out of sight. Stiles turned and was about to start yelling again when he remembered that werewolf hearing was much better than human hearing, and if he wanted their conversation to be private he had to wait a few more minutes. As he waited he just glared at Derek who seem utterly unconcerned with his glare, which only made his more angrier. As soon as he was pretty sure that Scott was too far away to eavesdrop Stiles folded his arms over each other and lifted his eyebrows and said.

"Well."

"Look...I didn't mean to deceive you."

"You made me think you were a wolf, not a human! I never would have told you the things I did if I knew!"

"Stiles you don't understand." Stiles scoffed.

"Understand?! What is there to understand you made me think you were a wolf!"

"I am." Stiles shook in rage.

"You are not a wolf! You're a werewolf. There's a freakin' difference!" Stiles shook his head.

"You know what it doesn't matter. You pretended to be a wolf and you had some laughs and we'll never talk again." Stiles said and started walking away only to find Derek in his path.

"Derek get out of my way." he said through gritted teeth. Derek shook his head.

"No, not until you know the truth,"

"And what might that be?" Stiles asked sarcastically, he doubted there was anything that Derek could say that would make this okay again.

"We're mates."

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles's brows creased in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" Did that mean mates, _mates_? Or maybe it just meant friends, like it did in England? He had a feeling he knew which one Derek meant.

"It means we're destined to be together. You've felt our bond before when you went to the forest for no other reason that you felt like you had to? I've done the same for you," Stiles's head was spinning again, this time because of the new information and Stiles felt a little dizzy. He put his hands on his bent knees trying to gather his breath and thoughts before he spiraled into a panic attack. He took a few more deep breaths before straightening and glaring again as the anger at the moment was more prevalent than the panic.

"So what we're fated to be together?!" Stiles yelled incredulously.

"Yes," Derek said deadpanned. He hated that Derek was so calm about the whole thing. Why wasn't he angry and panicking like him?

"Okay assuming I believe you then what? What does that have to do with why you didn't tell me you're a wolf?" Derek didn't answer right away and Stiles scoffed and turned around in an angry circle. Then he noticed for the first time, he  _really_  noticed the lack of Derek's clothes, he swallowed. Stiles made sure only to look at his top half, even though, there was a part of him that wanted to sneak a peek at his lower half. He noticed then that Derek had blood on his skin and wounds that decorated his face and torso. He wanted to comfort him.

 He shook his head, he was angry, he was not going to comfort Derek especially if he had been playing with him like a cat plays with a mouse the whole time. His mind flashed back to the first time that they had met and he blurted out.

"What happened to your leg?" Derek looked at him confused so Stiles clarified.

"What happened to your leg? The first time we met it was hurt."

"Kate did that, but since I felt guilty about it, it took a long time to heal. Guilt can do that to wolves," An annoying feeling of worry cropped up, but he was mad and he wanted to stay mad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked this time softly. Derek sighed.

"Stiles, the first I met you were 7 and I already knew what you were. Was I suppose to jump your bones then or how about the next I saw you and you were ten?"

"Okay, but how about the 20 or so times I saw you since then?! You couldn't have told me then?"

"You're 16," Stiles held his hands up.

"What does that have to do with anything!" he shouted. 

" _You're 16,_ " Derek said again. Stiles got it that time.

"I'm underage, but since when did you care about rules? Last time I checked you tend to break a lot of them."

"Your father's the sheriff," He said then paused for a moment

"Besides, I wanted to wait till you were 18 and legal and you had dated other people. I didn't want to make it seem like I was your only choice, because you can choose someone else but...it won't be the same." The anger was ebbing again to be replaced by panic.  _Mates,_  the word flashed again in his head. They were mates. They were fated to be together. He wanted to be just angry, because anger was easier, but he couldn't be. Stiles was panicking, confused, hurt and angry all at the same time. Mates, they hadn't even kissed yet. How in the world could they be fated to be together? Not that Stiles had never thought in Derek that way, in fact, that was part of the reason he was having a little trouble keeping his eyes on Derek's torso and not dipping down further. No, Stiles shook his head, he couldn't think about that right now, not when it was so difficult just processing what Derek had said.

"Look, I can't look at you right now," Stiles said honestly because Derek's presence was only making things worse. It was also because if he was going to break down, this time he wanted to do it in private. Or at the very least not in Derek's presence.

Derek nodded. "I understand if you need time to wrap your head around all of this. Take as much time as you need."

"Will you give me space?" Stiles asked needed some alone time to think about what he had just learned and what it all meant. Derek nodded.

"Take as much space and time as you need." Stiles nodded and made his way away from Derek.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles made his way down the hallway in a daze as the word kept rolling through his head. Mates. He and Derek were mates. His wolf was Derek. Derek was his wolf. Derek knew all his secrets. Derek hadn't told him. Derek had pretended to be just a wolf because they were wasn't sure how he felt about that. At the moment, he wasn't sure how he felt about anything. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized he had left the school and was halfway in the parking lot until he heard his name being called.

"Stiles!" Stiles snapped back into reality as he saw Scott jogging towards him with a concerned but curious look on his face.

"What happened?" Scott asked and Stiles just shook his head. He couldn't tell Scott, not when he could hardly wrap his own head around it.

"Stiles are you okay?" He said this time more concerned. Stiles shook his head. He wasn't okay, he wasn't anywhere in the neighborhood of being okay.

"Wanna talk about it?" Scott asked, Stiles shook his head again.

"Want me to drive you home?" Scott asked instead of pressing, which was why Scott was his best friend. He knew that the conversation wasn't over by any means, but Scott knew that Stiles wasn't ready to talk yet either. Stiles nodded and fiddled around in his pocket for the keys which he then handed to Scott. Scott put his hand on his shoulder for a moment before heading to the jeep. Stiles took a look at the school doors he had just exited before heading to the passenger seat.

The ride to his house was silent except for all the concern looks Scott was giving him, which seemed loud and annoying. Stiles halfway there turned and focused out the passenger window, even then he could still feel Scott's eyes on him. Stiles knew they were there when the familiar form of his neighbors' houses came into view followed by the stopping of the car. So it was completely unnecessary when Scott said,

"We're here."

Stiles nodded anyways and turned to Scott again who was looking around for something.

"You're dad's not here," he said with a shake of his head. Stiles blinked and realized that as well. There had been an increase in crime due to werewolves lately, not that his father knew that and Stiles had no plans to tell him at the present.

"Look I know something's up with you," Scott said and Stiles wanted to bang his head against the dashboard. Instead, Stiles got out of the car and made his way to the house. He heard Scott's door open a few seconds later and knew that Scott was following him. He supposed he knew that Scott would. Stiles made his way to the door only to find it locked. He sighed, his shoulders slumped as he waited for Scott to catch up- After all he had the keys and until Scott opened the door there was no way to get in. A few moments Stiles made his way into the entryway only to stop abruptly and slide down the wall. He absently heard Scott close the door and felt Scott sit down beside him. He was torn between his two prominent emotions. Stiles wanted to smash the walls and cry all at the same time. Stiles settled for biting his knuckle to try to keep from doing both. He couldn't look at Scott as he admitted bitterly,

"He's my wolf."

Scott didn't say anything, most likely because Scott still had no idea about his wolf since Stiles had never told him. Stiles blinked a few times and found that his eyes were filling up with tears. He was so confused. He and his wolf had always been complicated in why they had a connection, but their relationship itself had always been simple. In fact, if this wasn't about his wolf then he would have probably have gone to see his wolf in the first place.

"He's my wolf," Stiles said again. This time though, he let out a slight sob afterward. The whole knuckle thing wasn't working, so instead he used his hands to hold his head so that Scott wouldn't see the tears.

"Stiles, I don't understand," he heard Scott ask. Stiles realized he liked his hands in front of his face, that way if Scott was looking at him strangely or whatever he felt about the whole thing Stiles wouldn't see.

"He's my wolf," Stiles said again then took a deep breath realizing that he was going to have to explain what he meant before Scott would be able to understand. "I...since the time I was a kid I saw this wolf in the woods. I told my Dad the first time it happened and he said that it had to be a nightmare or something since there are no wolves in California. I thought he was right...until I...I saw him again and again and again. There was always this ...connection... this bond between the two of us that I never understood. The wolf would know when I was sad and I could feel it when he was." Stiles shook his head. "It never made any sense though. How I knew... How he knew..." He shook his head again, "Not until now." Stiles took a deep breath and forced his hands down to his sides, he looked at Scott whose eyes were wide. It appeared like Scott had put two and two together, well that would make it a little easier to tell.

"Derek is my wolf," He said and Scott's eyes widened a little bit more. "And like he told me, apparently I am fated to be his mate..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

 

Scott's eyes were wide and he seemed to have a great deal of trouble processing the information as well. "So your..."

"Yeah."

"Woah," He said, his eyes still wide. Stiles found himself looking at the ceiling, unable to take the wide eyes and surprised look on his best friend's face anymore. Not when his mind hadn't quite wrapped around it either. Derek was his wolf. His wolf- Derek, knew all about him. He hadn't told him and they were mates. Stiles' mind was full of too many things that he had just found out and he couldn't seem to process any of them. He couldn't seem to think, all he seemed to be to do was feel and boy did he feel.

"Well, at least there's one guy who finds you attractive," Stiles lowered his gaze from the ceiling and glared at his smiling friend. A friend who finally seemed to realize that he wasn't ready for statements like that yet, because the smile faded away quickly.

"Sorry. I'm sorry I just...I'm sorry," He finished up lamely, "Do you need anything?"

"Ten cans of beer," Scott smiled sadly at him. Stiles knew what Scott was saying with earnest eyes. Scott was saying that he lived in the same house as the sheriff and so that wasn't really an option at the moment.

"I don't know," he said honestly. What Stiles wanted was the ability to stop thinking just for a little bit, to stop feeling so hurt, confused, and angry. He'd settle for just feeling one emotion, that way he wouldn't be nearly as confused as he was now.

"Do you want me to go or to stay?" Scott asked and Stiles looked at him again. Scott was so earnest and he knew that whatever Stiles said Scott would obey it, but he didn't know the answer to his question either. Did he want Scott to go or to stay? Part of him wanted to be alone. Part of him thought that the worst thing at the moment was to be alone.

"I don't know," He finally said after a long moment of silence. Scott nodded, looking even more concerned. Stiles' eyes drifted back to the ceiling and his eyes started to close. It was not the most comfortable position he had ever been in his life, in fact, it was not terribly comfortable at all, but he was starting to feel exhausted. The adrenaline of night coupled with all the emotions made him feel very physically and emotionally tired. Betrayal, hurt, anger, were all being dulled a little due to his severe exhaustion. He just wanted to stop feeling for a bit and he supposed that sleep was the healthy alternative to beer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles woke up with a bit of crick in his neck. Stiles groaned as he brought his hand to massage the spot on his neck. Why did he have a crick in his neck? Had he fallen asleep at his computer again? A brief look around disproved that theory. He was in bed, warm and cozy buried under a few layer of blankets, as his house was a bit old and it's heating a lot of times left a bit to be desired. Why did his neck h-

He shot up in bed as he remembered what had happened last night. Being chased and then Derek telling him the truth, then falling asleep downstairs. He hazily remembered Scott helping him up the stairs and helping him to bed sometime during the night. Apparently, not soon enough to stop his neck from hurting, though.

He looked around the room to see if Scott had stayed the night but found it empty. He pulled down the blankets and found himself still in yesterday's clothes. He stared at them for a long moment before sighing and making his way out of bed. It was Sunday, which was nice because it meant that since he had sleep past noon he wasn't going to be in trouble for missing school.

He looked towards the bathroom. Stiles knew that he should take a shower, but decided against it since he was pretty sure that he was just going to crawl back in bed in a few moments after he took care of some things. He took off his shoes and felt his stiff feet. Yes, sleeping in your shoes was apparently not a smart idea. Then again, neither was telling all of your secrets to a wolf who apparently was human as well, he thought dryly. He changed out of his clothes and into a pair of pajamas and after a moment of internal debate decided to brush his teeth. When he was slightly more ready he made his way back into the warm bed and found himself staring at the ceiling.

He had been hoping the sleep would help him, and maybe it had a little but not as much as he had been hoping for. He was still confused, hurt and all those other emotions. He burrowed further into the bed liking the warmth of it even if it didn't overtake all the feelings.

* * *

Derek looked up at the ceiling trying to focus on something else , anything else but the urge to go to Stiles. But it was the only thing he could think of. He could feel Stiles's pain through their bond. Derek could feel Stiles's hurt and confusion. The only thing he wanted to do at the moment was to come to his aid. But he had promised Stiles that he would give him some space to think, some space to breath and some time to get his head on straight before he came around again. He hadn't really thought how hard it would be when he had promised that though. He wanted to be there for him, to comfort him the way he had always done in the past, but he couldn't. Derek made sure to stay in his human form because in his wolf form he was sure to go to Stiles even though he had promised. He tended to be a little more instinctual in his wolf form.

He wondered if he should have told Stiles sooner, maybe then Stiles wouldn't be so angry at him. But no, he had wanted Stiles to chose him for him when the time came and not because of their bond. Derek hadn't wanted Stiles to think that there was no other option. In fact, during a good period of time in his teen years he wanted to think that for himself. He hadn't wanted to be bonded to a boy that he didn't know, but over the years he had changed his mind. What if it took years for Stiles to change his mind? What if he never changed his mind? Would he have to go through this every single time that Stiles was hurt with the knowledge that Stiles didn't want him there? If Stiles didn't accept him for the rest of their lives there would be a large hole in both of their hearts.

Derek shook his head, he couldn't believe that he was reduced to this, pathetically pining for Stiles. Part of him wished that he had never been bonded, it was an incredibly rare thing in the first place, but slightly more common in werewolves. As a teen, he had made mistake after mistake with girls and had sworn to himself that he would never trust his heart to anyone again. Not long after he had made himself that promise he came across Stiles in his wolf form. He had known in that moment what they were to each other, that they were bonded, that they were mates.

He had been in denial for awhile as well. It wasn't until Stiles had come for him in the forest when he needed him that he had accepted it. At that point, he had refused to think of it romantically because Stiles had been way too young at the time. In fact, he hadn't at all thought of it romantically until a couple of months ago when he had started to notice Stiles's body. While it wasn't extremely muscular Derek found himself having dreams about it some nights. Those nights made his resolution to wait until Stiles was eighteen to tell him a little harder. Another thing that made it much harder was the fact that Stiles was aware of werewolves now and if he wasn't more careful he might not make it to eighteen. Derek's wolf though, hadn't always been as rigid.

The bond called to him. The urge nagged at him and almost itched as it called at him to change and go to Stiles. Derek had made a promise and he was going to stick to it even if it sucked.

* * *

 

 

"Stiles, are you still in bed?" his Dad's voice came from the open doorway. When it had been opened Stiles had absolutely no clue. Stiles chose not to answer since it was pretty obvious that the answer was yes.

"Are you sick?" his Dad asked concerned as he crossed the threshold. He made his way towards Stiles with his hand in front of him aimed at his forehead where the hand was going to lay if he didn't answer before then. He considered for a brief moment telling his Dad the truth, except that if he told the truth he would have to explain about werewolves. He wasn't going to do that, at least not today so he just let his Dad put his hand on his forehead.

"You don't seem hot," his Dad said a little puzzled then frowned.

"Stomach bug," he lied. It was an illusion he could keep up pretty easily since he was not hungry in the slightest and hadn't been for the last couple of hours that he had been lying in his bed. His Dad nodded and sat down on the side of his bed.

"Do you want anything?" Stiles shook his head. He wanted something but what he wanted wasn't something that his father could give him, answers about what he was feeling. His father nodded and rubbed the covers above his chest briefly before standing up.

"Let me know if you need or want anything?" Stiles nodded his agreement, although he doubted he would ask his father for anything. He wasn't sick at least not physically so there wasn't anything his Dad could do to fix him well-meaning intentions or not.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> A/N: in the later part of this it has a little more swearing than I normally have, but I think most people won't be bothered by it.

It was Monday now and just about the last thing he wanted to do was go to school. Scott would be there and while he was fairly sure that Scott hadn't shared his new found information with anyone else if he knew his best friend he was going to be shooting him puppy looks all day and asking if he was alright, or other well-meaning but equally pointless questions all day. However, he was dressed and he would get in a lot of trouble if he skipped school. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way down to his jeep. Since Scott didn't have a vehicle yet, he always drove his friend to school. Honestly, he wanted to pretend like he forgot but he knew that today. If he did though then Scott would have to call his mother to drive him from work and well Stiles didn't want his issues to bring Melissa grief. He just had to hope that Scott wouldn't be so obvious about it.

Ten minutes later Scott was in the passenger's seat and pretending that he wasn't trying to look at him. He was not at all conspicuous. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Scott, I don't want to talk about it, stop looking at me," he said and Scott's glance went immediately to his window like he was trying to pretend that he hadn't just been staring at him. Stiles rolled his eyes again. The rest of the ride to school was spent in complete silence with Stiles looking at the road and Scott looking out his window.

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot at the end of their trip, grabbed his bag from the back seat and hopped out of the jeep. He heard Scott's door close and heard Scott's footstep alongside his, but they still didn't talk like they usually did. He could practically feel Scott looking at him, but he kept walking.

They were at school now and the last thing he wanted to do at the moment was make a scene. However, it wasn't Scott who made it a scene it was him. When he came in the door he saw Lydia and stopped in the middle of the doorway. Two people walked into his back before he realized that he was in the middle of the doorway and continued again. Lydia hadn't noticed since her back was turned and she was talking to Alison. He moved off to the side of the hallway as he continued looking at her.

That brought up another interesting question. He had always thought he was in love with Lydia. How could he be bonded to Derek if he was in love with Lydia? Was Derek lying? Could Derek be lying? It would make everything easier if he was lying. But even though he knew that Derek hadn't told him the whole truth before, he felt deep in his bones that he wasn't lying about the fact that they were bonded. How could he love Lydia and be bonded with Derek? He jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder and looked around wildly before he realized that the culprit was Scott.

"Stiles-"

"Don't you dare ask if I'm okay." Stiles warned sternly because he had no idea if he even knew what the answer was.

"I wasn't going to," Scott assured shaking his head. "I was just going to ask if you want to get to class before we're late," Stiles blinked and looked at the time, he had been standing there thinking about it for a lot longer than it had felt like.

"Okay," Stiles said and made his way to his class.

They had only made it halfway through school before Stiles had decided that he couldn't also handle on school lunch that day. The two of them had driven to the nearest fast food joint. There were lots of cars there because Stiles wasn't the only person had decided he hadn't wanted to spend his lunch at school. Despite the long line of cars, he decided on going through the drive through. This was the nearest fast food place to their school so it was always swamped during the school's lunch time. Stiles was debating between the junior bacon cheeseburger and a chicken sandwich when his thoughts were interrupted by.

"Do you think that Derek's hot?" Stiles stared at Scott incredulously with his mouth open. How could Scott ask him that at a time like this?

"It's a simple question Stiles, do you think that Derek is hot, or not?' Scott asked again. Of course Stiles thought he was attractive, he did have eyes after all, but was he hot as in did he want him? He had wondered not long ago if gay guys found him attractive, but he tried pretty hard not to think about the alternative: did he find guys attractive in that way? In particular if he found Derek hot that way?.

"How...How could you ask me that?" Stiles managed to stammer out.

"It's just a question," Scott said with a shrug, when he had to know that was the furthest thing from just a question at the moment.

"I like girls," he spluttered.

"And..." Scott said with his brows raised.

"I find some guys attractive," he admitted slowly. He had never asked a guy out, but if he was being perfectly honest he did find some guys as attractive as he found some girls.

"Okay," Scott said like he wasn't at all that surprised to hear that. Apparently, going around asking if gay guys found you attractive put you in the surprisingly not perfectly straight category.

"Is Derek one of them?" Scott asked. Stiles again felt his mouth drop open. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I don't...I like Lydia," he said "I love Lydia...how can I be bonded with Derek?" he said finally saying one of the things he had been thinking about nearly all day. Scott's smile faded a little and looked serious.

"You're my best friend Stiles, which is why I'm going to be more honest with you than you might find comfortable," Stiles did not like the sound of that in the least.

"I know that you love Lydia, but she doesn't even know you exist," Okay, that was painful. He had known that, but for his best friend to straight out tell him that was painful. "I'm no relationship guru, but do you ever think that you fixated on Lydia because you knew that you would never have her and that way you wouldn't have to go for someone who actually cared about you?" Stiles could only think of one thing to say to that.

"That's bullshit," Stiles snapped angrily "You're no Doctor Phil. You haven't even taken the beginning psych class that the school offers."

"Okay, no, maybe I don't know what I'm talking about," Scott said with a shrug "But can you tell me without a shadow of a doubt that you love Lydia and there's isn't a part of you that's in love with the idea of loving her?" Stiles could only think of one response to that. He rammed his fist as hard as he could into Scott's shoulder.

"OW!" Scott said as he brought his other hand up to the spot which if he was a normal human would probably have bruised but since he was a werewolf it probably wasn't.

"No more talking about my love life," Stiles said and before Scott could answer. That's when they pulled up to the speaker box and Stiles had to roll down his window. Stiles ordered for the two of them and then rolled up his window. Scott glared slightly at him, but he doubted with his werewolf healing that it even hurt much anymore.

"What's your stake in this?" Stiles found himself asking because Scott seemed determined to get him together with Derek for some reason.

"You're my best friend, that's what my stake in this is," Scott said back with a little heat. Stiles decided to relent a little.

"I just mean that you seem more interested in me and Derek than you were when I told you."

"I had just found out," Scott said back.

"What's different now?" Stiles asked. Scott looked out his window and said softly.

"I just want you to be happy." Stiles knew that there was probably something more than that, but at the same time he also had a feeling like Scott was telling him the truth. Rather than jump down his throat again for just trying to help he decided to stay silent. Of course now that Scott had asked, all he could see was Derek and Derek's muscular form and his eyes, his pretty blue eyes.

"Damn it all to hell," he muttered under his breath.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> The updates from this point on might be a little slower than before, sorry about that.

Ever since Scott had asked him whether or not he thought Derek was hot, it was like Stiles couldn't think of anything else. He was supposed to be reading a book, but every word that started with a D somehow got turned around in his mind to Derek. He would then spend a few moments picturing Derek shirtless before he would shake himself out of it and continue reading. After about ten minutes of this it became clear that he wasn't really focusing on the book and he was just wasting his time trying to read it when his mind was not in it. What was it with him, reading and Derek?.

Stiles had spent a similar night like this before, worrying about Derek when he was likely in human form, wherever it was that Derek was holed up. Part of him was angry that he had spent the whole night worrying for nothing, but there was a smaller part that he didn't want to acknowledge that was glad to know that his wolf probably hadn't been suffering that night. The two concepts were still hard for him to put together, that his wolf and Derek were the same persons. And he was still angry and hurt about the whole thing, but his mind had finally started making connections between the two of them. The confusion wasn't as bad as it had been when he had first learned about Derek to begin with, although it was still there.

Derek was the wolf. The wolf was Derek, he tried to tell himself for what was probably more than the 100th time...so what exactly did that mean? Stiles had no idea.

He trusted his wolf, only his wolf was Derek and Stiles didn't trust him. In fact, Stiles had nearly got Derek in trouble for the death of his sister. How could he have such a different attitude with Derek and the wolf if they were the same person? If Derek and the wolf were the same then why didn't he trust Derek like he trusted his wolf? And if he was so shocked and hurt by this whole thing... Why did he still want his wolf even though he now knew that his wolf was Derek?

It was just a big mess in his head and he was glad that Scott hadn't decided to stay tonight and make it even more of a sticky horrible mess than it already was. Stiles threw his book into the nearest wall in frustration. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down and think rationally. It helped slightly on the calming down part but didn't seem to help him think more rationally.

Stiles shook his head while he grabbed one of his notebooks and ripped out a page. He drew a crude picture of a wolf on it that looked more like it belonged in an elementary school than in a teenagers room, but he had never really claimed to be an artist. Next to it he drew a possibly even more crude picture of Derek and put an equal sign between the two of them. Stiles looked between the two crude drawings for a long moment hoping that writing it out would make it clearer in his mind… It didn't. In retaliation, he crumbled up the paper as small as he could make it, scooped it up and shifted like he was going to shoot it into his trash can, but didn't. Instead, he took the picture and uncrumbled it up and spread it across his desk. The lines and pictures of the wolf and Derek were all blurred down and less defined, strangely enough, it seemed to fit better now. Everything was blurred and crumpled between the lines of who was the wolf and who was Derek. He took some tape from inside of the drawers and taped the piece of paper to the wall. Since he knew he wasn't going to be getting anything anyways, he decided to give in and he went to bed.

Derek was there in front of him...staring into his eyes...his blue eyes... Why hadn't he noticed before that they were the same blue of his wolf's long ago? Why did this feel so different? Why did he feel like everything was about to change? Derek started moving closer to him and while part of Stiles wanted to run away from him, he also wanted to stay still and see what was about to happen… So he did. He stayed in place as Derek and his blue eyes (that he definitely felt like he could swim in) were coming closer to him. Stiles was starting to get a hint of what was going to happen as Derek made his way over to him. Derek definitely looked better than the drawing he had made of him, and his naked chest was enough to make anyone drool. He was scared, but at the same time enthralled as he watched Derek slowly come closer and closer to him. Derek's skin was suddenly against his own and before he knew it their lips met.

His lips were so soft, so velvety soft against his and the brushing of their lips together was like electricity being passed between the two of them. Stiles had been kissed before, but never like this- it had never before felt this good. He had never felt so alive, strong and...loved before like he did in Derek's arms.

* * *

Stiles' eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. Derek wasn't there. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? At the moment, Stiles was split about halfway down the middle. He had never had a dream like that, with Derek taking center stage and he couldn't decide exactly how he felt about that. It had been a pretty steamy dream and they had only been kissing... he felt a small longing for another moment like that. But it was also Derek and Derek had lied to him...and the whole bond thing kind of freaked Stiles out. But it had felt so good... He unconsciously raised his fingertips to his lips before he realized what he was doing and dropped them quickly. Why was his life so difficult? Not only did he have to deal with his best friend being a werewolf, he also had to deal with a psycho werewolf who seemed keen on killing people. And that didn't even include that he was now bonded to a werewolf… Stiles was sure that the universe hated him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it


End file.
